


Staring

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy was a butt kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Staring  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: None  
> Characters/Pairings: Roy/Ed  
> Word Count: 559  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Roy was an ass kind of guy.

For a child prodigy and alchemic genius, he’d thought Edward would’ve picked up on a bit of common sense by now. Sure, he could think up arrays and spew scientific theories made of gold at the drop of a coin, but leather pants…at eighteen? Surely by now Edward would’ve picked up on how criminally good looking that ass was in tight pants.

Roy hid his smirk behind interlaced fingers as he listened to the boy rant on about some idiot scientist in who-knew-where trying to create god-knew-what, all the while pacing back and forth in front of his favorite seating area, too worked up to even bother sitting down.

Which was a crime since Roy couldn’t focus on anything other than that leather-clad behind winking at him in its tight-black confines, taunting him because he couldn’t do a single thing until Edward finally up and decided to quit the military.

Which he shouldn’t be looking forward to.

…but he kind of was.

“And so,” finished Edward in an exaggerated sigh, plopping lazily down on the couch, “that is why I had to destroy the facility. Couldn’t let the bastard get away with what he’d done after all.”

Roy gave a small nod, his eyes coming back to him as he realized his tantalizing view was gone for now.  _But when he leaves, I’ll get once last chance to…_

“Hey Bastard! You gettin’ hard of hearing or something?” Edward was waving a hand obnoxiously at him, followed by what appeared to be a cross between a smirk and a shit-eating grin. “I could transmute you a pair of hearing aids if you’d like.”

Roy frowned. For such a nicely sculpted rear, it was a shame the boy’s mouth didn’t follow up. Though, now that he thought of it, there were certainly other uses for a mouth like his…

He straightened abruptly. “I can hear just fine, Fullmetal. Now, if you’d be so kind as to hand in your report, I’ll see to it that you’re dismissed.”

Edward stood and walked over to the desk, handing the report over to Roy’s outstretched hand as he turned to leave. Roy watched him exit, not noticing in the slightest that Edward’s usual hurry to leave was slightly…lacking. In fact, he walked out much like any other soldier would, his pacing calm instead of rushed and frantic like it usually was.

Roy didn’t notice though or think anything of it. He simply watched him go, committing to memory every smooth, firm curve of Ed’s bottom as he closed the door behind him, leaving Roy to his thoughts and his paperwork as he let his shoulders sag and a tiny sigh escape his lips.

“Back to work,” he mumbled, turning back to his desk as he tried to pinpoint a starting place in his paper mosaic of chaos. Ed’s report was still in his hand; Roy decided it was as good a spot as any. He skimmed it briefly, flipping through it until he got to the last page, where he prepared his signature. However, instead of finding a blank bottom third to sign off on, he found a note written in what looked like red crayon taped hastily over the section.

_Pervert._

Roy ripped the note out and threw it in the waste bin.

_Brat_.


End file.
